


Goodbye hisoak

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he dies





	Goodbye hisoak

**Author's Note:**

> !!!

One day hisoka was walking by a river. He admires the squirrels running around in the trees and shoots one of them down with a gun. 

Nice squirrel says hisoka as he strokes the dead animals fur. He skins it with his bare hands and those long pointy fingernail he has and cooks it over an open fire. Because hisoka was camping. One of hisoka s nails broke though so he was in pain. Hisoka cried salty tears and used it to season his cooking and ate it. The illumi appeared because he digs holes in forests and sleeps in them. 

Hisoka your smoke is polluting my perfect skin, illumi complained.

But am I smoking hot? Hisoka asked foolishly. Illumi slapped him for his idiocy and stabbed him with a needle.

Now hisoka is dead in his pool of dirty clown blood and everyone is happy. The squirrels dance s a dance of joy around his dead body and worship illumi as their new god. Illumi gets angry though because the noise of squirrels is making him lose his beauty sleep. So he kills hem with his needles too. 

What a waste of needles illumi thinks as he kills off the last squirrel. Then illumi walked away but he stumbled and fell on one of the needles he littered in the forest. The needle went through his heart and he died. 

Goodbye hisoka!

Goodbye illumi!

Goodbye squirrels!

The forest was now at peace.


End file.
